Lady and the Hedgehog
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Lady and the Tramp parody. Amy was a pampered house pink hedgehog, the center of her owners', Zoey and Odd, attention, that is until Zoey and Odd's baby came into her life. What happens when Sonic from the wrong side of the tracks enters Amy's life?
1. Chapter 1: Life of Amy Rose

**Chapter 1**

**Amy Rose**

On a wintry, snowy night in a nice looking town, it is Christmas Eve. It is a peaceful little town as everyone relaxed by their warm houses.

**Silent as the snowflake in the night**

**Holy is the spirit all this night **

_**All the world is calm and peaceful **_

_**All the world is bright and joyful**_

_**Spirit of one and child of peace**_

_**Love all ending a child what sings**_

_**Peace of children of good will**_

_**Peace by children peace be still**_

Inside of the house, a married couple sat by their Christmas tree. A 13-year-old boy name Odd handed his wife, Zoey her present. "It's for you Zoey. Merry Christmas."

"Oh Odd, it's the one I was admiring isn't, primed with ribbons?" Zoey asked as she untied the bow. As she did, a lid moved like there's something inside it. Zoey removed a lid and gasped of what she saw, a little, female baby hedgehog with pink fur and wearing a red bow and a pink dress.

Odd chuckled, "Well, it has a ribbon."

Zoey smiled as she picked the baby hedgehog up, "Oh how sweet." The baby hedgehog smiled as Zoey hugged her.

"You like her, don't you?" Odd asked, smiling.

"I love her," Zoey replied as Odd petted the baby hedgehog, "What a perfectly, beautiful little Amy Rose."

Later on, Odd walked into the kitchen holding a bed for Amy. Amy followed him, but she ran when the door is closing. Amy ran back in until the door hit her gently, but she's okay. Odd placed the bed and called Amy, "Come on Amy, over here," Amy smiled and came, "That's a girl," Odd picked her up and placed her in the bed. "There now, a nice little bed for you."

"But Odd, are you sure she'll be warm enough?" Zoey asked as she covered Amy up with a blanket.

"Of course Zoey, she'll be snug as a bug in a…uh oh, almost forgot something," Odd placed the newspaper next to Amy in case if she wants to go, "Good night Amy," Odd dimmed the candle, "Now don't worry honey, she'll go right to sleep." Odd and Zoey walked out, leaving Amy. Amy got out of her bed and followed them.

Odd carried her back to the room, "No, no Amy," he placed her back to her bed, "This is where you belong, right here." As Odd left, Amy got out of bed, again and followed him. She couldn't push the door and walked to the other side. Amy placed her hand on the door and it opened. Smiling, she opened the door and cried a little as she stared at the married couple up the stairs. Odd and Zoey saw her.

"Aww look, she's lonesome. Don't you think maybe, just for tonight?" Zoey asked.

Odd picked Amy up, "No Amy, if we're going to show her whose master, we must be firm from the very beginning," he placed Amy back on the bed and walked out, then he pushed the chair by the door so that Amy won't get out.

Amy followed him, yet again and opened the door, but she bumped her head and the door didn't open. She pushed the door and wondered why it won't open. The baby hedgehog looked under it and saw the chair, blocking the door. Amy began to cry so loud, until Odd thumped on the floor of their bedroom.

"Amy, stop that now! Stop it!" Odd yelled, but Amy continued to cry. She smiled when she heard his footsteps and turned on the light. She cried some more as she saw his shadow standing.

Odd knocked on the door, "Amy, quiet now you hear me? Back to bed," Amy walked slowly, "Quick now," Amy ran and jumped back to bed, "Not one more sound."

It is 2 o'clock in the morning and Odd and Zoey are asleep. Amy is still awake and began to push the door, trying to push the chair. Suddenly, she made it out; Amy ran towards the stairs and saw how many there are. Amy climbed up the stair carefully, but slipped a couple of times. Later on, she panted as she finally made it and walked towards the couple's room. She pushed the door seeing that Odd and Zoey are still sleeping at the same bed. Amy pawed on their quilt, crying a little.

"Odd," Zoey smiled, knowing that it's Amy. Odd groaned a little, Amy cried louder trying to wake Odd up. "Aww Odd," Zoey said. Odd woke up and saw Amy smiling, "All right," Odd picked up Amy and placed her on their bed, "But remember, just for tonight."

Zoey smiled and covered up Amy. Amy smiled and yawned; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Months later, Amy, now grown up and now have a prettier dress, gloves with golden bracelets, and boots, still slept with Odd and Zoey. She opened her eyes and saw that its 6 o'clock. Amy yawned and stretched; she began to wake up Zoey as she groaned a little. Zoey jumped off the bed and began to pull Odd's foot, trying to wake him up.

Odd yawned, "All right Amy, all right. I'm up, Amy…oh no!" Odd sat on their bed as Amy ran off.

"What's wrong Odd, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Can't you explain to Amy about Sundays?" Odd asked, lying back on their bed. Amy ran downstairs, excited and through the small door. She chased a few flock of Pidgys and walked on. Amy continued walking, until she saw something lurking in the yard. It was a snake named Kaa; he slithered in the yard until he saw Amy glaring at him. Kaa slithered away as Amy chased him with her hammer. Kaa slithered through the hole and away. Amy began to dig a hole to go after the snake, until she saw a ring bell. She knows what the bell is coming from. Amy ran as fast and saw Mac (from FHFIF), riding his bike and delivering newspapers. Mac threw the newspaper and Amy caught it with her hands. She ran back to her small door, but couldn't get it because the newspaper didn't fit. So, she backed her into her door, but she ripped parts of the newspaper by accident. Later on, Odd was reading the newspaper, but there's a hole in the middle as he and Zoey are having breakfast.

"Have you noticed Zoey? Since we have Amy, we see less and less of those disturbing headlines," said Odd as he poured the coffee on Amy's bowl.

"Yes, I just don't know how we ever got along without her," said Zoey as she gave the donut to her.

"Say, she must be about six month old, we better be getting her a license," said Odd, while Amy began to eat the donut and drank the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's New Collar

**Chapter 2**

**Amy's New Collar**

Later that day, Amy stood there as Zoey open a present for Amy. She removed the lid a showed Amy a pink collar with her nametag. Zoey wraps it around Amy's neck, "I hope it fits," she's right, the collar fits perfectly well and Zoey showed her the mirror, "It does look nice. So grown up. Won't Timon, Pumbaa, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese be surprised?" Amy ran back outside and began to show it to her friends.

Meanwhile, at the house next-door to Amy's, a meerkat and warthog walked out of the house. The meerkat was wearing red collars around his neck with a similar identicard to Amy's attached to it. This was Timon. Timon picked up a nearby bug and started walking off.

At the house, a meerkat walked out of the house. He has tan fur with brown stripes, red hair, and brown fingertips and toes, and wears a red collar with a nametag. Timon was holding a bug and he sang as he jumped through the bushes. Timon dug the hole and placed the bug in with the other bugs. "That's a grand sight," Timon smirked.

"Timon!" Amy called. Timon looked alarmed as he sat on the bugs, covering them. "Oh, Timon!" Amy called again as she spotted him. She walked gently towards, smiling, "Hello Timon."

"Oh, it's you Amy," Timon smiled.

"Noticed anything different?" Amy asked, showing them her nametag.

"You had a bath," said Timon as he bury the bugs.

"No, not that," Amy said.

"You had your nails clipped?" Timon asked, hoping that he's right.

Amy shook her head, "Guess again."

Timon gave up, "Well, I wouldn't be knowing."

Amy shook her head as he saw her license, "Why Amy, a beautiful new collar."

"Do you like it?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Yes," Timon sniffed the scent, "It must be very expensive. Have you shown it to Pumbaa, Cream, and Cosmo yet?"

"No," Amy answered.

"Well, we'd best go at once," said Timon as he and Amy walked to visit Patrick, "You know how sensitive he is about these things."

That's when two figures with one that has a chao in her arm's walked towards them. The first was Cosmo and the second one holding her chao is Cream and the chao's name is Cheese. Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese saw Amy's collar.

"Lovely collar Amy." Cream said.

"Beautiful." Cosmo nodded.

"Chao!" Cheese smiled.

"Well, come on, Pumbaa's got to see this." Amy said.

At the patio of the house a dark red warthog with black hair on his head and tail and has tusks is still sleeping; he's Pumbaa. Pumbaa snored and he began to move like he's dreaming. Amy, Timon, Cream, Cheese, and Timon saw him sleeping and dreaming. "He's dreaming," Amy whispered.

"Yeah, dreaming about those bygone days when he and his grandfather were tracking criminals through the swamps," said Timon as he and the others saw a Wurmple crawling passed Pumbaa. Pumbaa is still sleeping as he began to sniff and followed Wurmple; it began to crawl away.

"They were?" Amy asked.

"But that was before…" Timon stopped.

"Before what?" Flaky asked.

Timon sighed, "It's time you know the truth Amy. It shouldn't happen to an animal, but Pumbaa has lost a sense of smell." Wurmple crawled into the hole as Pumbaa accidentally stepped on it.

Amy gasped, "No."

"Yep, he's right. But we must never let on that we know Amy," Timon said with a sad face, "It could break his poor heart."

Pumbaa is still sniffing in his sleeping; he sniffed his friends and finally woke up, "Which way did he go? Which way did he go?"

"Go?" Timon asked.

"Yeah, big fellow about 6 ft 2…no 3, wore an orange suit…no collar," Pumbaa noticed that Amy is wearing her new collar, "Why Miss Amy, you have a collar."

Amy nodded, "And a license."

"My, how time does fly," Pumbaa said with a smile.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday she's gotten her paws on Odd's slippers," said Timon.

"And now, there she is a full grown lady," Cream added.

"When a greatest honor, man and be stow," Pumbaa said.

"The badge of faith and respectability," Timon finished as Amy smiled.

"That's right Miss Amy, as my grandfather used to say, don't recollected if I ever mention him before," said Pumbaa.

"Yeah, you have," Timon smirked.

"Oh yeah…" Pumbaa grumbled as he and the others heard a whistle. Amy knew who it is, "Oh, its Odd. Please excuse me!" Amy ran off and towards Odd, who is walking back home.

"Hello there Amy," Odd greeted, "Come on, I'll beat you home," he and Amy raced towards their house, but Amy is way ahead. Amy stopped in front of the door, smiling.

Odd chuckled, "You win again," he placed a treat on the tip of her nose as she began to balance, as she did Odd saw her collar, "Well, what have we here? Big girl, huh? All right," Odd opened the door, "Ladies first," Amy walked back in as Odd followed.

During the night, Zoey and Odd sat on their own chairs, sitting by the fire, while Amy lay down next to Odd's foot. "You know Zoey, with Amy here I'd say life is quite complete."

"Yes Zoey, I don't imagine anything to take her place in our hearts," Zoey said, still knitting. Amy went to sleep, knowing that nothing her life won't change…or so she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

At the train station, by the water tower, a male animal is still sleeping in a barrel. The animal is a blue hedgehog with tan parts and wears white gloves, a blue bandana, white socks, and red and white shoes with a golden buckle; he's Sonic. Sonic is still sleeping until the whistle of the train woke him up. Sonic yawned and walked out of the barrel. He took a stretched for a while and walked towards the water to drink. He drank the water and splashed some on his face to wake him up fully. Sonic smiled as he began his brand new day, "What a day…well now to dig up some breakfast."

Sonic walked in the town to find someplace for breakfast, until he stopped in front of the pet shop and saw some baby animals. One of them woke up and smiled at Sonic. "Aww, cute little guy," Sonic smiled and began to search the food places, "Now, breakfast let's see…McDonalds?" Sonic shook his head, "No way…ah Xiaolin's," Sonic spotted his favorite food place that he owners knew him. Sonic walked in the ally and to the door; he knocked on it to get one of the guys' attentions.

Just then a young man name Raimundo heard the knock until he spotted Sonic, "Well good morning Sonic! You want your breakfast huh?" Sonic nodded excited, "Okay, Tadase is saving some nice fish for you," Sonic backed away, "Breakfast coming up from the left field!" Raimundo threw a few fish and Sonic caught it very well, "Good catch!" Raimundo laughed as Sonic left to eat his breakfast.

Later on, Sonic ate some of his fish, until he heard a horse stopped and someone is whistling the tune. He looked through the space between the fences and stopped two animals in the carriage.

The first is a female, half squirrel, half chipmunk with brown fur and dark brown hair and wears a blue vest, blue boots, long sleeve shirt, silver belt, and light blue jeans; she's Sally Acorn.

With her is a male, echidna with red fur and red with white tips at the end of his locks, and wears a brown jacket, blue jenas, and black boots; he's Merrick. He and Sally sighed sadly that the carriage they're in is the animal pound, where all the animals are staying if they have no license. Sonic took cover as Horce walked towards the fence and posted something on it.

As he is done, Sonic read the poster; it is a warning poster telling that the City Council is hereby that any unlicensed animal will be taken to the pound. Sonic gasped in shock that if any unlicensed animal is in the pound for a long time; these people will have to put them down. Flippy walked towards the carriage to help Merrick and Sally, "Hey."

Merrick got his attention and smiled, "Hey look Sally, its Sonic," Sonic shushed him.

"Hi handsome, come to join he party?" Sally asked.

"All right, now time for wise cracks, I've got to get you out," Sonoc said, unlocking the door, "I'm telling you, the pressure's high; signs all the towns," Sonic opened the door.

"Thanks," Sally smiled.

"You're a bit of all right Sonic," Merrick added.

"Okay, get going," Sonic said as he hid under the carriage.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Horce asked.

"Scream and be careful!" Sonic said when Merrick and Sally ran off. Horce ran, holding a net, until Sonic pounced and biting his pants.

"Why you mangy hedgehog!" Horce snapped, struggling, "Let go of me!!" Sonic blew raspberries and ran off; Horce chased after him. Sonic kept dodging the rope leash very good and still running off. He ran to a rich town where Amy lives. The hedgehog hid and watched Horce searching for Sonic and ran off. Sonic smirked and began to look around.

Sonic is amazed, "Well, snob hill," Sonic went to drink water and spotted a Starly and Staravia, "Hi girls, how's Pickens," Sonic drank some water as they flew away, "pretty slim, huh? I bet they've got every lid on trash cans," Sonic saw a tree with fence around it, "And a fence around every tree. I wonder what leash and collars does for excitement." Sonic began to look around this new place.


	4. Ch 4: Sonic and Amy's Rough Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**Sonic and Amy's Rough Meeting**

Timon, Pumbaa, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo walked toward the front yard to visit Amy on that morning. "Amy, Amy!" Timon called.

"Hey Amy, its your friends!" Cosmo added.

"Amy!" Cream called.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese called.

"Oh, Miss Amy, ma'am! Miss Amy!" Pumbaa called. Timon walked to the other side of the house to look for her until he saw her, lying down, "Good morning Amy. A good day…" Timon noticed that she looks very sad.

"Miss Amy, is something wrong?" Pumbaa asked, worried.

"Yeah tell us Amy. If somebody's been mistreating you…" Timon said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no Timon, it's something I've done, I guess," Amy said.

"You?" Pumbaa asked.

"It must be," Amy replied, "Odd and Zoey were acting…" Zoey interrupted Amy by humming. Amy, Timon, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese looked up and watched Zoey, humming as she placed the plant nears the window.

"Odd and Zoey?" Pumbaa asked.

"Hush Pumbaa!" Timon signaled his head and followed Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Amy. Pumbaa looked up and followed his friends to the side of the green house.

"Now Amy, get on with the details," said Timon.

Amy began to explain, "Well, I first noticed it the other day that Odd came home…"

Flashback

Amy looked through the window, waiting for Odd to come home. She smiled when she saw Odd and ran outside to greet him and race him home. She ran outside as Odd paced through. "Down Amy, down," Odd said, Amy looked confused and stood at the patio for the treat, but Odd ignored her and walked inside, closing the door in front of Amy.

"Zoey, are you all right?" Odd asked, worried.

"Of course I'm all right," Zoey answered, very calm, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Amy ran to the other side and into the small door; she ran through the kitchen as ODd continued, "I just can't help worrying. After all in your condition, alone here all day, walking that hedgehog," Amy stopped, shocked of what Odd just said.

End flashback

"That hedgehog?" Timon, Cream, and Cosmo asked, shocked.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese asked.

"That hedgehog?" Pumbaa added.

Amy looked down, "He's never called me that before."

"Well now Amy, I wouldn't worry my head about that," said Timon, "Remember, there are only humans after all."

"That's right Miss Amy. As my grand father used to say…don't recollected if I ever mention him before," said Pumbaa.

Timon sighed, "You have Pumbaa, a frequently."

"Oh yeah," Pumbaa mumbled.

"But now Zoey…well, we've always enjoy our afternoon walk together, but yesterday," Amy explained her story.

Flashback

Amy walked towards Zoey, holding a leash that it's time for a walk. Amy stood there, watching Zoey, sitting on the chair and knitting some little socks. Amy tugged her leggings to get Zoey's attention. Zoey picked the leash up and placed it on the table, "No Amy, no walk today."

Amy is confused and decided to bring something else that she and Zoey do. Amy walked back, holding a toy ball. She placed it near Zoey, hoping that she will play. "No Amy, not now," Zoey placed the ball on the table, but unknown to her the ball of yarn rolled off of her. Amy smiled and grabbed it, playing a tug-o-war.

"Amy, drop that Amy," Zoey chased Amy and hit her, softly, "Drop it, I say!" Amy ran beside the chair, looking sad.

End flashback

"It didn't hurt, but Zoey never struck me before," Amy finished. Timon, Pumbaa, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese smiled at each other, knowing why Zoey and Odd are acting weird. Timon chuckled, "Now Amy, didn't take it too seriously. After all, our times like this…"

"Yes, you see Miss Amy, there comes a time in the life of all humans when a…well as they put it…bird and the bees," Pumbaa explained, Amy is confused of what the warthog is talking about, "Well uh…the stork…you know…"

"What he's trying to say Amy, is Zoey is expecting a little bearn," Timon finished.

"Little bearn?" Amy asked.

"He means a baby Miss Amy," Pumbaa explained.

"Oh…what's a baby?" Amy asked. Meanwhile, Sonic walked passed, but he stopped and saw Amy and her friends.

"Well, they resemble humans," said Timon.

"But I say they're much smaller," Pumbaa added as Sonic grinned.

"Yeah, and they walk on all fours," Cosmo added.

"And if I remember correctly they bawl a lot," Pumbaa explained.

"Yes, and they're very expensive," said Timon, "You will not be permitted to play with."

"But they're mighty sweet," Pumbaa smiled.

"And very soft," Timon added.

"Just a cute little bundle a trouble," Sonic said, walking towards them as the others stared at him, "They scratch, pinch, pull ears, but any animal can take that; it's what they do to your happy home," Sonic pushed Timon, "Move over meerkat. Home wreakers, that's what they are."

"Look here, who are you to barge in?!" Timon snapped.

"The voice of experience, buster," Sonic said ad he stood next to Amy, "Just wait till the junior gets here. You get the urge comfortable scratch…" Sonic said as Pumbaa stratch but Sonic yelled in a woman voice, "Put that animal out, it'll get fleas all over the baby! You start calling at a strange animal," Sonic let out his roar at Timon, "Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby! And then, they hit you in the room and bored department. Remember those nice and juicy beef," Amy imagined that the meat is in her dish, but suddenly, it became leftover baby food, "Forget it; leftover baby food. And a nice, warm bed by the fire…" Amy lay down next to the fire, but without warning, the thunder woke her up and she's in a cage, "A leaky cage."

"Oh dear…" Amy is very worried, scared.

"Don't listen Amy, no human is that cruel!" Timon said, glaring at Sonic, who smirked.

"Of course not Miss Amy, why everybody knows that animal's best friend is a human," said Pumbaa.

Sonic laughed, "Oh come on now, guys. You haven't fall for that old lie, have you?"

"Yes, and we don't need for mook mongrels and their radical ideas!" Timon snapped, "Off with you now!"

"Okay meerkat," Sonic said.

"The name's Timon!" Timon yelled.

"Okay Timon," Sonic smirked.

"Tell her of glen care to you!" Timon snapped.

"Okay, okay," Sonic began to leave, "But remember this Amy, a human heart is only so much room for love and affection, but when the baby moves in, the animal moves out," after that, Sonic left. Amy looked scared thinking that Odd and Zoey will have to have Amy stay outside. She'll find out after that.


	5. Chapter 5: What is a Baby?

**Chapter 5**

**What is a Baby?**

Odd checked to see when Zoey is going to give birth to a baby. He checked in the month of April and trying to find out what day. Amy watched him as he checked, but he sighed and circled the month; he doesn't know what day of April that Zoey is going to give birth. During December, Amy walked towards the room and had found out that Zoey is going to have a baby. She walked into the room, watching Odd hammering a flag while Zoey began to think of their names.

"Zoey, there isn't anyway we can tell for sure what it's going to be, is there?" asked Odd.

"I'm afraid not," Zoey answered, "Nobody ever knows for certain; all we can do is hope." Amy is still concerned.

On January, it's 3 o'clock in the morning and Odd walked downstairs, putting on some wintry clothes; he yawned as Amy woke up from the kitchen. Amy watched him leaving. As Odd opened the door, the wind kept blowing the snow in as Odd began to push the door close and Amy took cover.

"Zoey, are you sure you want watermelon?" Odd asked as Amy gasped.

"Yes…oh and some chop suey too," Zoey answered from her room.

Odd sighed, "Okay honey," Amy looked upstairs, until the snow hits her face. She took cover as Odd left.

A month rolled by and it's the day for the baby shower. Amy looked at the gifts they got from their friends. She walked around as Zoey and the girls talked and giggled. "Isn't just too adorable?" Bridget asked.

"Don't you just love shower?" Corina added.

"Zoey, I've never seen you so beautiful," Kikki said.

"It's just absolutely radiant," said Renee.

"Radiant? Why that's just what I told you yesterday," said Berry and Hino.

Amy couldn't take it anymore and went to the hallway. She heard the men laughing on the other side and joined Odd and the guys. Odd joked, "I've never saw to look worse."

"Cheer up Odd, he has never lost a father yet," said Ulrich. Amy is still confused as the baby shower rolled by. Two months later, it is now April, a rainy April. And it's the month that Zoey is giving birth to a baby. The doctor came to help Zoey giving birth while Odd is talking to Valerie on the phone. Amy watched, a little worried.

"Yes Valarie, is a girl…what's that? Eyes…oh what color are they…oh man I forgot to look!" Odd ran as Dr. Majorheart began to leave, "Doctor, it's a girl!"

"Yes, I know," Dr. Majorheart left as Amy watched Odd, running upstairs excited. Amy heard Valarie talking through the phone and she's worried about what will happen when the babies' are here.

During a beautiful spring season, all the birds chirped happily, while a baby continued to cry. Amy stared at the clean baby bottles in confusion and heard the baby crying. She still doesn't know what a baby really is. 'What is a baby?' Amy thought as she walked out of the kitchen, looking upstairs.

Amy: _**I just can't understand**_

_**It must be wonderful**_

_**It must be something grand**_

_**Because everybody's smiling in a kind, wistful thing**_

_**And they haven't even noticed that I am around today**_

Amy sat on top of the stairs until she saw Odd walking down and whistling happily. Amy saw that Odd ignored her as he walked down, holding a tray. 'What is a baby, anyway?' Amy thought as she heard the baby cooing and walking upstairs.

_**Oh, what is a baby?**_

_**I must find out today **_

_**What makes Odd and Zoey act this way?**_

Amy made it towards their room, still hearing the baby. She pushed the door lightly and saw Amy, holding the baby, naming her Ringo. Amy watched her sitting on the bed, rocking them. Amy walked slowly in the room

Zoey: _**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**Oh, my little star, sweet bird**_

_**I'll sweep the stardust for you**_

Amy watched her, placing the baby in the rocking bed and rocking it for them to sleep.

_**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**Little, soft, fluffy sleep bird**_

_**Here comes a pink cloud for you**_

Amy walked towards the rocking bed and tried to look closely at them.

_**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**Little wondering angel**_

_**Hold up your wings close your eyes**_

Amy jumped when Odd touched her. She looked at him as Odd smiled, knowing that she wants to look at her. Odd picked her up and she stared at the baby. Zoey removed their blanket and Amy saw Ringo with red hair with a tiny red bowy's almost like Zoey's, sleeping.

_**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**And may love be your keeper**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

_**La, la loo**_

Amy smiled excitedly that she found out what a baby really is. Her friends are right; they are very sweet and soft. Zoey covered her up, "There now, little star sweeper, dream on." She and Odd smiled at each other and both petted Amy. Amy felt so much better that they won't have her move out.


	6. Chapter 6: Siamese Cat Song

**Chapter 6**

**Siamese Cat Song**

It's been a few days since Zoey has given birth to Ringo. Amy is very happy that Zoey and Odd said that she can protect them. At their bedroom, Amy watched Odd packing his clothes in the suitcase. "Well, that should do it," said Odd, "Good enough to take us all the way to China." Amy looked confused of why Odd is carrying a suitcase. Zoey stared at the babies, who are sleeping, as Zoey is worried. Amy walked on the chair for her to see them.

"Zoey, Zoey? We haven't much time," Odd whispered.

"Odd, I just can't leave her," said Zoey as Amy smiled at them, "She's still small and helpless."

"She'll be alright," said Odd, as Zoey walked out of the room, "Now come on. If she wakes up, we'll never get away."

"Odd, I feel so guilty deserting her like this," said Zoey.

"Nonsense," said Odd. Amy is worried about the baby and ran out of the room and blocking Odd and Zoey's way. "Hey, what's the matter with Amy?" Odd asked as Amy glared at them.

"Oh, she thinks we're running out on her," Zoey chuckled.

"Aw, don't worry, old girl we'll be back in a few days," said Odd, petting her.

"And Valarie will be here," Zoey added.

"And with you here to help her…" Odd said, until the doorbell rang, "Oh, there's that girl now," Amy ran, excited that she can still help friends of theirs, "Coming Valarie! Coming!"

As Amy went to the door, the door opened, slamming Amy as a young girl went in, holding the suitcases. It is a African American girl with long curly black hair in a orange headband, and wears a yellow shirt, orange skirt, white socks, and white shoes.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Hope I haven't kept you two waiting," Valarie said.

"Here, let me take your stuff," said Odd.

"Now, now, no fussing I know our way around," said Valarie as she lightly pushed Zoey and Odd out to the door as Amy walked beside her, "On your way, now. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time and don't worry about a thing," Valarie added, "Goodbye!" Amy walked outside, smiling at Odd and Zoey, until Valarie closed the door behind her.

"Now to see that neice of mine," said Valarie.

Amy ran to the backyard, through the little door and upstairs. She jumped on the chair, smiling at the baby as Valarie made some baby sounds at her.

"She's adorable little…" said Valarie.

She gasped, seeing Amy, "Goodness gracious, what are you doing here? Go on, now. Beat it! Get out of here!" Amy ran out of the room and Valarie slammed the door and the baby began to cry. Valarie calmed them down, "Oh there, there. Aunt Valarie won't let that hedgehog frighten you anymore." Amy felt upset that Valarie won't let her to help her; she walked downstairs as she cringed hearing her sing.

As Amy walked away, two creatures looked at her in their basket. Its tail tapped her on the shoulder and Amy turned around and looked at the basket. Cautiously, she stared at it, until she saw the eyes of the creatures; they closed the lid quickly. Amy ran by the wall until they saw two tails coming out of the basket. Amy looked at them, until they finally came out. They are two female anthors: one is a red fox wearing a black suit and the other was a white cat with a Jedi suit on; they are Fiona Fox and Darth Sheba the Cat.

Darth Sheba and Fiona: _**We are Siamese if you please**_

_**We are Siamese if you don't please**_

_**Now we looking over our new domicile**_

_**If we like to stay for maybe quite a while**_

Amy saw that Darth Sheba is going after the bird. She chased them away, protecting it as Fiona and Sheba ran. The girls ran on top of the piano and spilled the vase with flowers and water on it. Amy gasped in shock that these cats are trouble; she saw them on the shelf until they spotted something.

Fiona: _**Do you seeing that thing swimming round and round?**_

Sheba: _**Yes**_

What they're seeing is a fish, swimming in the fishbowl.

Fiona: _**Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown**_

They clawed down to the curtains to get the fish.

_**If we sneaking up upon it carefully… **_

Amy watched them until she felt the cloth going up. She now notices that they're going after the fish as they pulled the cloth to get the fish.

_**There will be a head for you, a tail for me **_

They kept pulling it until Amy grabbed it and pulling it back. It's like a tug-o-war, but Fiona and Sheba smirked and let the cloth go. They heard the fishbowl break and Amy saw the fish, flopping towards Fiona. She is having trouble getting it, but Amy caught it and put it back to the fishbowl. But she saw that she placed it in Sheba's mouth! Amy quickly pulled it out and began to chase it as they heard Ringo crying.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Sheba asked.

"A baby cry," Fiona replied.

"Where we finding baby there are milk nearby," Sheba smirked as she and Fiona ran upstairs. Amy had enough and went after them, but she quickly threw the fish back to the fishbowl and ran off.

Fiona and Sheba: _**If we looking baby buggy there could be**_

_**Plenty milk for you and also for me**_

Amy ran upstairs, blocking their way. She glared and growled at them holding her hammer as they ran off. Amy chased them through the living room with her hammer. Fiona and Sheba pulled the curtain down and it covered Amy. Amy doesn't know where she's going until she crashed into the painting, making noises.

"What's going on down there?" Valarie asked. Fiona and Sheba smirked evilly as she walked downstairs and gasped, seeing the girls meowing in pain. They are pretending to get hurt so that the ghost hunter girl will start to blame Amy.

"Oh no! My darlings. My precious pets!" Valarie gasped. "Oh, that wicked animal," Valarie said as she picked them up while Amy is shocked, "Attacking my poor, little angels." Fiona and Sheba shook their tails that the plan worked, smirking evilly that Amy is in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7: The Log Puller

**Chapter 7**

**The Log Puller**

Later that day, Valarie carried Amy to the pet shop. Amy looked around the shop as she stared at a parrot. "Good afternoon madam, what can I do for you?" Ian the pet shop owner asked.

"I want a muzzle, a good strong muzzle," Valarie asked as she placed Amy on the counter, holding her.

"Yes ma'am, here's our latest combination leash and muzzle," Ian explained, "Now we'll just slip it on like this…" Amy began to struggle when the muzzle is on her. She continued to struggle to break free as Valarie and Ian tried to hold her. She knocked a few things down as she got out of Valarie's hands. She jumped off the counter and ran around Valarie, when he tripped over the leash. She ran outside and away from the pet shop.

Amy is very frightened when she ran to the street, avoiding the cars, bikes and horses. She ran to the alley when she knocked down a pile of cans. The female hedgehog struggled to get out and she ran, dragging the cans that are caught on the leash. Suddenly, she is being chase by the Houndour, Houndoom, and Granbull. They chased her threw the alley and to the train station.

Meanwhile, Sonic drank some water when he saw Amy, being chased by the Dog Pokemon. Sonic ran after them to save her, but he stopped and took a short cut. Amy kept running until she is trapped; she hid behind the barrel when Houndour, Houndoom, and Granbull chased after her.

Suddenly, Sonic jumped over the fence and growled at them, making them stop. The Dog Pokemon glared at him, going to strike. Amy watched until she saw the fight. Amy hid behind the barrel and watched Sonic, fighting Dog Pokemon. Sonic punched Houndour and slammed Granbull down hard. Amy continued to watch when Sonic grabbed Granbull by the neck and threw him. Granbull got slammed against the barrel and ran off, frightened. Amy is shocked that Sonic is very strong and fast when she continued to watch. Sonic continued fighting Houndour and Houndoom as they knocked a few barrels. The fight didn't last when Houndour and Houndoom are being chased by Sonic. Sonic stopped as he glared at them and turned towards Amy.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing on this side of the tracks? I though you…" Sonic couldn't believe his eyes on what she's wearing, "Aww, you poor kid. We've got to get this off. Hmm…I think I know the very place, come on." Sonic lead her away from the alley and to the only place to get the muzzle off of her.

Later on, they stopped on the side of the street where Mr. Bear, one of the guards walked around the front of the place that Sonic and Amy are going. "Well, here we are," said Sonic.

"The Zoo?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Sonic nodded as he saw Amy going towards the entrance; Sonic stopped her, "No, this way. Follow me." Amy followed Sonic to the bushes; they watched Mr. Bear, humming and walking around.

"Oh," said Amy.

"What's the matter Ames?" Sonic asked.

"We can't go in there," Amy replied.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the sign says…" Amy answered, seeing the sign says, 'no pets allowed.'

"Yeah, well that's the angle," Sonic said.

"Angle?" Amy asked.

"Look, we'll just wait for…" Sonic stopped when he saw Mayor Ned McDodd reading a book as usual, walking out to the zoo, "Uh oh, here we are now. Just lay low," Sonic walked out of the bushes as Amy stayed put. He snuck behind Mr. Bear and made a whistle. Mr. Bear turned around to see where that came from until he saw Sonic, running past him and towards Ned.

"Hey you!" Mr. Bear shouted, in a angery voice of Jim Cummings.

Ned closed the book and turns around, "Excuse me. Were you addressing to me?"

"What's the matter, can't you read?" Mr. Bear asked, pointing the sign.

"Of course, in several languages," Ned replied.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Mr. Bear said as Sonic glared at him, "All right, what's this creature doing here?" Sonic growled.

"He ain't my pet," said Ned as Sonic jumped into his arms.

"Oh, he's not?" Mr. Bear asked.

"Certainly not!" Ned snapped.

"I suppose you're telling me names; it was the hedgehog that was whistling," said Mr. Bear as Ned grabbed the book from Sonic.

"I don't know, alright!" Ned yelled.

"Oh, blame an iron now, huh?" Mr. Bear grabbed Ned by the collar of his shirt. The argument began as Sonic bit Mr. Bear on the behind. Mr. Bear screamed in pain. The argument continues as all the animals watched from their cages.

"Humans. They are so aggressive and mad." Hati said.

"At least we're not like that." Winfired nodded.

"I wish they would quieten down. I'm trying to sleep." Nuka the Lion said.

The hyenas and monkeys laugh at the fight. That was Sonic's plan; have them argue each other a perfect time for him and Amy to get in.

"Come on Amy," said Sonic as he and Amy went to the zoo, "The place is ours." They walked around the zoo, finding a perfect animals to break Amy's muzzle. "We better go through the place from A to Z," Sonic said as he and Amy saw the sign, "Apes?" he and Amy saw a few Aapes. Sonic shook his head, "No, no use on asking them; they wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't?" Amy asked.

"Nope, too closely related to humans," Sonic explained until he saw an aligator, "Aligator, now there an idea. Say Al, do you suppose you can nip this contraption off for us?"

"Glad you apply," said Aligator as he opened his mouth wide and Amy stood closely.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sonic screamed and grabbed Amy before Aligator snapped his jaws. They saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughing as they walked off. "If anyone needed a muzzle it's them."

"Tim burr!" someone shouted.

"Amy, look out!" Sonic and Amy ran when the tree slammed on the ground. Sonic got out of the leaves, angry, "What hair brain idiot would…hey look, a beaver!" They saw Beaver, who is chewing the log, "Here's the answer to our problem," said Sonic.

"Let me see…" Beaver began to measure the log, "6 foot 6 and 17 inches."

"Pardon me friend," Sonic said as Beaver began to chew the log, "I wonder if you do us a little…"

"Busy sonny, busy," said Beaver began to push the log, "Can't stop the gossip now. Got to slide this sick-a-more to the swamp."

"Oh, this will only take a second of your time," said Sonic.

"Only a second?" Beaver asked, "Listen sonny, do you realize every second 70 centimeters of water is wasted over that spill way?" Beaver pointed at the pond.

"Yeah, but…" Sonic tried to explain.

Beaver struggled to push the log, "Got to get this log moving sonny. Got to get it moving…take a cotton takes a time…it's a dog-gone hauling."

Sonic smiled, getting a perfect plan, "A hauling, exactly. Now, what you need is…"

"Better bisect these section in here," said Beaver.

"What to need is a log puller," Sonic said, but Beaver didn't listen because he began to chew the log. _**"I SAID A LOG PULLER!!!!!"**_ Sonic roared as Beaver covered his ears.

"I'm not deaf sonny, there's no need to…did you say log puller?" Beaver asked, grinning.

Sonic nodded, "And by a lucky coincidence you see before you, modeled by the lovely little lady, the new improved, patented handy dandy never failed giant log puller. The busy animal's friend."

"You don't say?" Beaver asked.

"Guaranteed not to wear, tear, rip or ravel," Sonic explained as Beaver looked closely at Amy's muzzle, "Turn around sister and show the customer the merchandise and it cuts log hauling times 66%!"

"66%, eh?" Beaver asked, "I've figured that. How does it work?"

"Why, it's no work at all," Sonic answered, "You nearly slip this ring over the limb like this," he placed the ring leash to the limb, "And haul it off."

"Say, you mind if I slip it on for size?" Beaver asked.

"Help yourself friend, help yourself," Sonic replied.

"Okay, don't mind if I do," Beaver began to pull the muzzle off, but didn't work, "How do you get this thing off sonny?"

"Glad you brought that up, friend," Sonic kept explaining, "To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth."

"Like this?" Beaver held the strap close to his teeth.

"That's right friend. Now, bite hard!" Sonic exclaimed as Beaver bit the strap off of Amy, "You see?"

Amy smiled that the muzzle is off, "It's off!"

"Say, that is simply," said Beaver, holding the muzzle.

"Well friend, we'll be on our way so…" Sonic said.

Beaver stopped him, "Not so fast sonny. I'll have to make certain it's satisfactory before we settle for the price," Beaver puts on the muzzle.

"Oh no, it's all yours. You can keep it," said Sonic.

"Uh, I can, huh? I can?" Beaver asked, grinning.

Amy nodded, "It's a free sample," Sonic smiled at her.

"Well, thanks a lot. Thanks ever so…" suddenly, the ring of the muzzle pulled the log and it rolled down the hill, taking Beaver along with it. Beaver held on tight as the log landed in the water. Sonic and Amy watched as the log floated towards an empty space. Beaver broke the surface and saw that the muzzle really works, "Say, it works swell!"


	8. Chapter 8: Bella Notte

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Notte**

During the night, Sonic and Amy walked through town when she explained to Sonic about what happen a while ago, "But when she put that horrible muzzle on me…"

"Say no more, I get the whole picture," Sonic said, "Aunts, cats and foxes, muzzles. Well, that's what comes of tying yourself to one family."

"Haven't you a family?" Amy asked, following her.

"One for everyday of the week," Sonic answered, "The point is, none of them have me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Amy is confused of why none of the family has him.

"It's simple you see…" Sonic stopped when he sniffed, "Hey…" he sniffed again, "…something tells me it's supper time. Come on, I'll show what I mean," he showed Amy the house he's been, "Now take the Parr's here; Little Fritzie…that's me, Ams. Makes his Monday home."

"Monday home?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Monday is Helen's cooking steak," Sonic replied as he showed her another house, "Now the Possible's here is where little Mike…sure and that's me Amy. Comes of a Tuesday."

"Of a Tuesday?" Amy asked.

"Yes and that's when they're having that darling turkey," Sonic explained, "You see Ams, when you're footloose and collar-free…ah, you take nothing but the best." Later on, Sonic spotted the same place he went to for breakfast, "Hey, Xiaolin's! Of course, the very place for a special occasion."

Amy walked toward the door, but Sonic stopped her, "No, this way Amy. I have my own private entrance." Amy followed him to the alley; "Wait here," Sonic walked towards the door while Amy stood behind the box. Sonic knocked on the door, getting someone's attention.

"Just a minute, I'm coming…" someone, name Clay walked towards the door, "What's the matter? Somebody's making an April fool with…" he spotted Sonic, who smiled at him, "Oh howdy Sonic! Where have to bee so long?" Clay opened the door to meet his good friend, "Hey Raimundo, look who's here."

Raimundo saw Sonic, "Well, what do you know, it's Sonic!"

Clay chuckled as Sonic hugged him, "Hey Raimundo, bring some fish for Sonic before he eats me up."

"Okay Clay, fish coming up," Raimundo walked away to get some fish. Sonic walked next to Amy, showing Clay that he has someone with him.

Clay looked confused until he saw Amy, "Hey, what's this? Hey Raimundo, look! Sonic got a new girlfriend."

Raimundo walked out of the kitchen and looked at Amy, "Well son of a gun. He's got a female hedgehog."

Clay petted Amy, "Hey, she's pretty sweet kiddo, Sonic. You take my advice and settle down with this one," Clay walked away.

"This one?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh Clay, he has a girlfriend at home," Sonic replied.

Clay placed a small table in front of Sonic and Amy, "Now, first we fix the table."

"Here's some fish Clay," Raimundo came out, holding a tray of fish.

"Okay fish…" Clay stopped and threw the tray away, "Fish?! What's the matter with you Raimundo? I break your face! Tonight, Sonic, he's getting the best in the house!"

"Okay Clay, you're the boss," Riamundo said.

"Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la Carte? Dinner?" Clay asked as he pulled out a menu. Sonic read to see what they have and speak in his hedgehog language.

"Uh-ha, hey Rainmundo!" Clay called, "Sonic says he wants two spaghetti especially heavy on meat balls!"

Raimundo nodded as he cooked the spaghetti, "Clay, animals don't talk!"

"He's talking to me!" Clay yelled.

"Okay, he's talking to you. You're the boss," Raimundo placed the spaghetti on the plate. He walked out as he grumbled in Brizilian and Clay grabbed the plate. "Now here you are, the best spaghetti in the town," Clay placed it on the table, in front of Sonic and Amy. They began to eat as Sonic slurped one in his mouth. Amy did the same, but the end hit her on the nose lightly. Suddenly, Clay and Raimundo walked out and played their instruments for the couple.

Clay: _**Oh this is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it Bella notte**_

_**Look at the skies**_

_**They have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely Bella notte**_

Sonic and Amy continued eating, but they're eating the same spaghetti string and they didn't even notice. They ate closer and closer until their lips touched. Amy looked away, blushing as Sonic smiled and blushed.

_**Side by side**_

_**With your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

Sonic rolled the meatball near her and he and Amy looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiling and still blushing.

_**The night will weave its magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near**_

Clay and Raimundo: _**For this is the night**_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**One this lovely**_

_**Bella notte**_

After dinner, Sonic and Amy took a stroll to the park, where all the couples go. They pressed their paws against the wet cement and in the shape of a heart with an arrow with, 'T + A' in the middle **(It's Tadase and Amu)**. Sonic smiled at her, as Amy looked away, very shy and still blushing. They walked around the park, passing Tech and Karen, who sat on the bench, cuddling.

Chorus: _**This is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it **_

_**Bella notte**_

_**Look at the skies**_

_**They have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely **_

_**Bella notte**_

The two hedgehogs walked towards the bridge, staring at their reflections of the water.

_**Side by side with your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

_**The night will weave its magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near**_

Sonic and Amy sat on top of the hill, staring the wonderful view of the town. They looked closely at each other as Amy leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder and his head on top of her head. They stared at the view as Renee and Raimundo sat in their carriage, staring at the view along.

_**For this is the night**_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**On this lovely**_

_**Bella notte**_


	9. Chapter 9: He's a Tramp

**Chapter 9**

**He's a Tramp**

Dawn had approached in town as the rooster crowed to wake everyone up…well not everyone. On top of the hill, Sonic woke up first and saw Amy, sleeping next to him and cuddling him. Sonic smiled at her and went back to sleep. As the rooster crowed again, Amy woke up, "Oh…oh dear."

Sonic woke up for the second time, "Is something wrong Ams?"

"It's morning," Amy replied, worried.

"Yeah…" Sonic stretched his arms out, "So it is."

"I should've been home hours ago," Amy said, walking away.

"Why? Because you still believe in that every faithful old animal trail routine," Sonic stopped in front of her, "Come on Amy, open up your eyes?"

"Open my eyes?" Amy asked.

"To what an animal's life can really be," Sonic explained, "I'll show you what I mean," he walked towards the top of the hill as Amy followed, "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

Amy looked down, "Well, I see nice homes with yards and fences."

"Exactly, life on a leash," Sonic said, "Look again Amy," Amy looked again while Sonic continued, "There's a great big hunk of world down there with no fence around it…where two animals can find adventure and excitement…and beyond those distant hills…who knows what wonderful experiences. And it's all ours for the taken Amy. It's all ours."

Amy smiled but sighed, "It sounds wonderful…"

"But?" Sonic asked.

"But who will watch over the baby?" Amy asked, caring so much about the baby. Sonic sighed in defeat; he has no other choice but to take her back, "You win. Come on, I'll take you home." Amy followed Sonic to take her back home. Later on, they kept walking as Sonic hummed the song during their date. He kept humming as he and Amy walked by the chicken farm. Sonic grinned because he loves to chase chickens.

"Not to change the subject but…ever chase chickens?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"I should say not," Amy replied.

"Oh, then you've never lived," Sonic began to dig a hole under the fence.

"But we shouldn't," Amy said, knowing that she and Sonic will get in trouble.

"I know, that's what makes it fun," Sonic crawled under the fence, "Aw come on, kid. Start building some memories."

"But we won't hurt the chickens?" Amy asked as she crawled under the fence.

"Hurt them? No, we'll just stir them up a bit," Sonic snuck into the chicken farm, seeing all the chickens still sleeping, "Just look at those fat, lazy biddies. They should have been up hours ago." Amy stood behind as Sonic snuck inside. Suddenly, Amy ran when Sonic scared the chickens and they dashed outside. Amy watched him still chasing the chickens.

"Some fun huh kid?" Sonic asked, still chasing them.

"Hey, what's going on out there, eh?" Eustace shouted, hearing the chickens and saw Sonic and Amy chasing the chickens. Sonic and Amy stopped when Eustace began shooting at them with the shotgun. The first shot almost hit them.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That's the signal to get going!" Sonic yelled as he and Amy ran, dodging the shotgun bullets.

Sonic cheered, "This is living, huh kid?"

"Is it?" Amy asked, still running.

"Come on Amy, follow me," he and Amy ran through the tunnel, but Amy is getting behind. She continued running, until Horce grabbed her by the rope. Sonic ran behind the sign, panting from all that fun.

"You know, there's a little bit of bird animal in all of us, huh Amy?" Sonic asked, but stopped, "Amy? Amy?" Sonic began to look for her, worried, "Amy, where are you?" He searched a few placed they've ran through, but no sign of Amy. Meanwhile, Amy is in the cage of the carriage, being taken by Horce. She's now worried and scared that she got lost and never come back home.

Later that day, Horce arrived at the place called the Animal Pound, where all the animals, Pokemon, and etc are kept until they get adopted or if they have a license. Inside are a few animals are doing the chorus, including Merrick. The first one is a bulldog named Spike **(from Droopy)**. Next to him is a male, Mighthyena. Last is a little Mexican male bee; he's Speedy. They all kept doing their chorus very good. Some of the others enjoyed it, some didn't. A hyena named Banzai woke up from his nap and grumbled, trying to cover his ears from them. All of the animals just stood there, very sad.

A Torchic just lay there as it shed a few tears of sadness. Bulbasaur sniffed and roared loudly, hoping that someone can adopt him and be trained. Huey, Dewy, and Louie are very sad as Huey sniffed. Pluto began to cry through the hole in his cage. The others stopped doing their chorus and looked at someone, who is digging.

"Hey, Itchy, how are we coming?" Butch asked.

A weinie dog with a green vest and a red hat came out of the hole; he's Itchy. "Just one more chorus and we're out," Itchy replied.

"Okay, on the down beat," said Butch, "One…two…" as he and the others began, they stopped when they heard the door open. Itchy quickly dug the dirt back to the hole and sat there, whistling.

Horce was escorting Amy, who is scared; as Jasper shouted from the office, "Put her in #4 Horce while I check her license!"

"Okay," Horce opened the door and put Amy in there, "All right, missy. In here." Amy sat there, worried.

"Well, well look boys, Miss Park Avenue herself," spike grinned.

"Yeah, a regular blooming debutante," said Merrick, staring at Amy.

"Yeah, and pipe the crown jewel she's wearing," said Spike, looking at her collar.

"Yeah. What are you in for, sweetheart? Putting fleas on the butler?" Merrick teased and he and Butch laughed. Sally, who was captured, woke up and saw the boys still laughed. Sally shoved them aside, "All right, all right you guys. Lay off, will you?"

"Aw, what's the matter Sally?" Spike asked.

"We were only having a bit of sport, we were," said Merrick.

"Well, can't you see the poor kid's scared enough already?" Sally asked, standing next to Amy.

"Pay no attention to them, little one," said Mightyena, comforting Amy.

"That's right dear. They don't mean no harm," Sally added.

"It's like Gorky says in lower Dapts. Quote: Miserable being must find more miserable being. Then he happy. Unquote," Mightyena said.

"Mightyena is a philosopher," Sally whispered.

"Besides child, wearing a license here…that is waving, you should excuse the expression…red flag in front of a bull," said Mightyena.

"My license? What's wrong with it?" Amy asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it, dear," Sally replied.

"Confidential. Is not one animal would not give left hind leg for such a knick-knack," Mightyena said.

"That's your passport to freedom honey," Sally explained, "Without it…" a door opening interrupted her.

"Hey you guys, look," Spike said as he watched Horce escorting Meowth into another room, "Poor Meowth is taking a long walk."

"Where is he taking him?" Amy asked.

"Through the one-way door, sister. Believe it," Spike asked as the door closed.

Amy gasped, "You, you mean he's…" Spike nodded. Itchy' body shaken in fear and he quickly began to dig where he left off.

Merrick sighed, "Oh well, a short life for a merry one."

"Yep, that's what Sonic the Tramp always says," Spike added.

"Sonic the Tramp?" Amy asked.

"There now, there's a bloke what never gets caught," said Merrick.

"He's given the slip to every animal catcher in this burg," Spike added.

"You won't believe this, dear, but no matter what how tight a jam he's in…Sonic always finds some way out," said Sally.

"I can quite easily believe that," Amy said, doesn't believe on what Sonic kept doing.

"Ah, but remember my friends, even Sonic has his Achilles heels," said Mightyena.

"Pardon me, what is this 'chili heel?'" Speedy asked.

"Achilles heels Speedy," said Mightyena, "This is meaning his…uh…weakness."

"Oh, the dames! Yeah!" Spike agreed.

Merrick laughed, "He has an eye for a well-turned paw, he has," Amy listened while Merrick continued, "Let's see there's Mina Mongoose."

"Yeah and Lucy," Spike added.

"And Yuki," Itchy said from the hole.

"And Senorita Bunnie, I think," said Speedy. Amy is shocked that Sonic was with the other female animals.

Sally sighed, "What a hog!"

"Yeah! Tell us, Sally," Spike grinned.

"What a bear!" said Sally.

"Sally used to be in the Animal and Chipmunk Follies," Merrick explained to Amy.

Sally: _**He's a tramp, but they love him**_

_**Breaks a new heart everyday**_

_**He's a tramp they adore him**_

_**And I hope he'll stay that way**_

_**He's a tramp**_

_**He's a scoundral**_

_**He's a rounder**_

_**He's a cad**_

_**He's a tramp**_

_**But I love him**_

_**Yes, even I have got it pretty bad**_

_**You can never tell when he'll show up**_

_**He gives you plenty of trouble**_

_**I guess he's just a no-count bear**_

_**But I wish that he were double**_

_**He's a tramp**_

Merrick: _**Boom ba-boom, ruff**_

Sally: _**He's a rover**_

Merrick: _**Boom ba-boom, ruff**_

Sally: _**And there's nothing more to say**_

Merrick: _**Boom ba-boom, ruff**_

Sally: _**If he's a tramp he's a good one**_

_**And I wish that I could travel his way**_

_**Wish that I could travel his way**_

_**Wish that I could travel his way**_

Amy's eyes widen that Sonic was causing more trouble. "Yeah, but he never takes them serious," said Spike.

"Ah, but someday, he is meeting someone different…some delicate, fragile creature…who is giving him a wish to shelter and protect," Mightyena explained about Sonic.

"Like Miss Park Avenue here?" Merrick asked, mentioning Amy.

Mightyena nodded, "Could be but when he does…"

"Yeah, I'm way ahead of you. Under a spell of true love…" said Sally.

"The poor chump grows careless," Merrick added.

"The Cossacks are picking him up," said Mightyena.

"And curtains for Sonic," Spike finished. Amy gasped in shock as the door opened. Itchy got out and covered up the hole and sat on top.

"It's the little hedgehog Horce, in #4," Jasper said.

"Okay," Horce opened the door and smiled at her as he picked her up gently, "All right, missy, they've come to take you home. You're too nice a girl to be in this place," Horce carried Amy outside and to Valarie.


	10. Chapter 10: Intruder in the House

**Chapter 10**

**Intruder in the House**

During the night, Valarie had just picked Amy up from the pound and took her back home. She has kept Amy outside and in a little animal house so that she won't come back in and bothering the baby…or what she thinks. Timon, Pumbaa, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese stopped by to visit her and check if she's doing okay after what happen. Pumbaa is worried as Timon calmed him, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo down, "Courage guys, courage."

"But I-I've never even considered matrimony," said Pumbaa.

"Nor we," said Cosmo as they walked, "But no matter which of us she accepts, we'll always be the best of friends."

"Now remember, not a word about her unfortunate experiences," said Timon, "You don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, I understand," Pumbaa nodded.

"Amy?" Timon whispered.

"Amy?" Cosmo called.

"Hey Amy?" Cream added.

"Chao, Chao?" Cheese whispered.

"Miss Amy?" Pumbaa asked, looking inside. Amy is still awake, very upset and tied in a rope, "Please, I don't want to see anybody."

"Now, now Amy, do not feel that way about it," said Cosmo.

"Of course not Miss Amy. Why some of the finest people I ever tracked down were jail birds," said Pumbaa.

"Quiet, you great loony!" Timon snapped when Pumbaa bumped his head. Timon smiled at the hedgehog, "Uh, please, Amy, uh, we've come…with a-a proposition for helping you."

"Help me? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well now…you see Amy…neither of us is as young as we used to be," Timon explained.

"But we're still in the prime of life," Pumbaa added.

"Yeah, and we both got very comfortable homes," said Cream.

"Choa!" Cheese nodded.

"That's right. Where we know you'll be welcome and appreciated, Miss Amy," said Pumbaa.

"So…come directly to the point…" Cosmo cleared her throat.

"If you could, uh, find it possible…to, uh, to, uh to, uh…" Pumbaa tried to explain.

Amy smiled at her friends, "You five are very kind, and I do appreciate it, but…"

"Oh, Amy! Oh Ams…" Sonic called as he opened the loose board of the fence, holding a fish. He saw Amy, Timon, Pumbaa, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese glaring at him, "Oh, hi guys," They turned around and sat there, including Amy, ignoring him.

"Anything new in the kennel club set?" Sonic chuckled, but they didn't listen, "Little something I picked up for you, Amy," he placed the fish next to her. Amy ignored him and walked off, a few feet away. Sonic didn't know what's going on as he sat there, "Look like I'm the one in the animals house."

"If the person annoying you, Miss Pumbaa…" Pumbaa said, glaring at the hedgehog.

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" Timon added, glaring at Sonic.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you," said Amy.

"Very well," Pumbaa walked off, followed by Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese.

Timon gritted his teeth, very angry at Sonic, "You…you _**MONGREL!!!!**_" Timon kicked the dirt at Sonic and walked off with the others.

Sonic walked towards Amy, trying to explain, "Aw come on Amy, it wasn't my fault…" Amy huffed, not listening to him, "I thought you were right behind me, honest. And when I heard they've taken you to the pound…"

"Oh! Don't even mention that horrible place," Amy cried as she walked towards the house, "I was so embarrassed and frightened."

"Oh, now, now, now," said Sonic, "Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you?"

"Trick…trick!" Amy remembered the discussion at the pound, "That reminds me, who is Mina Mongoose?"

"Mina?" Sonic asked.

"And Lucy? And Yuki? And Seno... I mean Bunnie?" Amy asked as Sonic backed away.

"Oh…Oh! Yes, well I can explain…" Sonic said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel," said Amy.

"My heel?" Sonic asked.

Amy walked towards him, as he backed away, with his foot stuck in the bowl, "I don't need you to shelter and protect me!"

"Yes, but, but, but…" Sonic said.

"If you grow careless, don't blame me. And I don't care if the Cossacks do pick you up. Goodbye!" Amy walked off, "And take this fish you!" Amy threw the fish right to the bowl, near Sonic. Amy walked into the house and began to cry from that horrible day. While she's crying, Sonic walked slowly towards the fence, heartbroken. He looked at Amy one last time and left the yard. Amy heard the noise and looked out, now knew that Sonic left. Amy just lay there, still upset.

Meanwhile, as Sonic left, Kaa watched the hedgehog leaving. He slithered through the hole of the fence and to the pile of wood. Amy's eyes widen and sensing that an intruder came back. Kaa kept slithering inside as the rain began to pour. He slithered out of the pile. Amy came around the corner, growling and glaring angrily at the snake. Kaa gasped and in trouble. Suddenly, Amy began to strike, but the rope prevented her to go near the snake. She chased Kaa, but she still didn't go further. Kaa slithered to the tree branch, smirking evilly at Amy.

Out at the street, Sonic heard Amy's call and decided to see what's going on. Amy kept making loud noises. Kaa slithered on the rooftop, but saw that the light just came on. Quickly, he slithered away when Valarie opened up the window.

"Stop that!" Valarie snapped, quietly. Amy stopped for a moment, but continued, trying to tell her that Kaa came back. "Hush now! Hush!" Kaa watched and slithered right into the baby's bedroom. "Stop that racket!" Valarie closed the window and turned off the lights. Amy panicked because she saw Kaa just entered to the baby's room and there no one else that can stop him.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"A snake," Amy replied.

"Where?" Sonic asked, coming in.

"Upstairs, in the baby's room," Amy answered, trying to break free.

"How do I get in?" Sonic asked, knowing that Ringo are in danger.

"The little door on the porch," Amy answered. Sonic ran through the little door and entered inside, began to find Kaa. He walked upstairs and sniffed the ground, tracking the snake down. As he came towards the baby's room, he growled, knowing that Kaa is inside. Kaa stood under the dresser, watching Sonic. Sonic walked slowly inside, keeping an eye on Kaa. He growled at him and without warning, Kaa slithered away.

Suddenly, Sonic began to strike and the fight and the chase is on. Sonic chased the snake around the room. Kaa slithered under the crib, but Sonic ran in front of Kaa, quickly. Kaa hissed and Sonic growled; Kaa slithered to the other side, but Sonic ran in front of him, again. The snake slithered away and curled into a fighting position. Kaa began to snake bite Sonic and tried to wrap around Sonic, squeezing him to death. Sonic punched him on the face and walked towards him as he backed away.

Back outside, Amy began pulling to break free, until the rope broke; Amy ran inside. At the baby's room, the fight continues as Sonic kept punching the snake. Kaa slithered away and the hedgehog began to chase her. He slithered under the dresser. Sonic didn't come near him because of the dresser, but he watched Kaa slithered up to the baby's crib!

Amy entered the room and gasped that the baby's are in trouble because Kaa is on the crib. Kaa began to strike on of the baby, but Sonic grabbed him by the neck and threw him off. He jumped off and the crib tipped over. Ringo woke up and began to cry as Amy ran and calming the baby down. Sonic chased Kaa around the room and behind the chair. Kaa is trapped and hissed in pain as Sonic kept attacking him.

Meanwhile, Valarie woke up and got out of the bed. She checked on the baby. Back at the room, Sonic kept attacking, until it's done. Sonic walked out of the chair, with a bleeding hand from Kaa. He walked towards Amy and she smiled at him for saving the baby. Suddenly, the door opened and they saw Valarie in shock.

"Merciful heavens!" Valarie yelled as she picked up Ringo, "Thank goodness you're not hurt," Valarie growled at Sonic as she puts Ringo down, "You vicious brutes!" Valarie blasted her Ghost Gun, making Sonic back away towards the closet. Valarie thinks that Sonic was the one, hurting the baby. As Sonic came to the closet, Valarie closed the door and used the chair to lock it.

"I'm going to call the pound!" Valarie said as she saw Amy, trying to tell her of what really happen, but Valarie pulled the rope, dragging her down the stairs, "Come here! I'll call them this minute! I can't sleep with that thing in the house," Valarie pushed Amy to the basement and locked the door. Amy tried to get out, but she can't. She wants to show her that Sonic attacked Kaa.

Valarie dial the pound's number, "Hello! Hello! Look, I don't care if you are alone in there, Horce! I insist you pick him up immediately!" Amy panicked that Sonic is in danger. She tried her best to get their attention, but no use.


	11. Chapter 11: Tracking the Carriage

**Chapter 11**

**Tracking the Carriage**

Odd and Zoey walked home from their vacation. Odd saw an unknown carriage parking by their house. "Zoey, look," said Odd.

Horce escorted Sonoc out of the house as Valarie walked out. "And if you want my advice, you'll destroy that animal at once!" Valarie finished explaining to him.

"Don't worry, miss," said Horce as he escorted Sonic to the carriage, "We've been after this one for months. We'll take care of him." Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese watched, glaring angrily at Sonic for what he's done. They watched Odd and Zoey running towards Horce, worried of what just happen.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Odd asked.

"Just picking up a stray, sir," Horce replied, "Caught him attacking the babies." Horce drove the carriage off.

"Good heavens!" Odd gasped.

"My baby!" Zoey cried.

"Valarie!" Odd called.

"Valarie!" Zoey added as she and Odd ran to their house, worried. Timon glared from what happen, "I was certain he was no good the moment I first laid eyes on that mook."

"Yeah, but I've never thought he'd do a thing like that," Pumbaa said, walking towards the door. At the basement, Amy just gave up, but she heard the conversations from Valarie.

"Thanks goodness we got here in time. There they were, crib overturned…" Valarie explained.

"Oh, I'm sure there must be some mistake. I know Amy wouldn't…" Odd opened the door, letting Amy out. Amy let out her calling, telling Odd to follow her.

Valarie panicked, "Watch out! That animal's loose! Keep her away!"

"Nonsense, she's trying to tell us something," Odd said, while Amy ran upstairs, "What is it, girl?" Odd followed her to the baby' room. Amy came by the chair.

"What are you trying…Zoey, Valarie, come here!" Odd called, spotting something behind the chair.

"What is it, Odd?" Zoey asked, until she gasped.

Valarie screamed, "A snake!" She gasped, seeing Kaa, dead. Pumbaa, Timon, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese heard them from outside. "A snake? We've should've known," Pumbaa said.

Timon felt guilty, "I misjudge him…badly."

"Come on, we've got to stop that wagon," Pumbaa ran off.

"Pumbaa, we don't know which way they've gone," said Timon, as he and Cheese followed Pumbaa but Cosmo and Cream stayed.

"We'll track them down," said Pumbaa.

"And then?" Timon asked.

"We'll hold them at bay," Pumbaa answered. Pumbaa stopped down the street and began to sniff, getting the scent.

"Now what?" Timon asked.

"The scent, follow the scent," Pumbaa replied, kept sniffing around the street. Timon sighed, "Pumbaa, let's face it. We all know that you lost your sense of smell." Pumbaa glared at them and snorted. He continued sniffing for the scent. He stopped and sniffing some more and without warning, he howled his pig called, getting the scent and ran down the street. Timon and Cheese gasped and ran after Pumbaa. They both ran down the street, but Pumbaa stopped. The warthog began to sniff some more. Timon and Cheese stood there, waiting for Pumbaa. They watched Pumbaa sniffing around, until Pumbaa got the scent and ran. Cheese picked up Timon and followed Pumbaa.

Meanwhile, Sonic heard the noise far away until he saw friends of amy. They ran towards the carriage and trying to stop the horses. "Go on, get out of here!" Horce snapped, but they refused to leave. They're rescuing Sonic because he saved the baby from Kaa. The horses panicked in fear, causing the carriage going to tip over.

"Go on, you, get away!" Horce yelled, "Watch it, now! Watch it! Watch it!" The animals ran off when the carriage tipped over. Odd, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are in the taxicab, driving towards the pound. The wreck caused some people to wake up as Horce tried to calm down the horses. The car stopped and Odd opened the door while Amy ran towards the carriage, where Sonic is.

Sonic smiled, "Hi Amy." The reunion didn't last when they heard something from the carriage. Amy ran to check on something, until she stopped and gasped. She saw Cosmo and Cream running towards Timon and Cheese, who is staring at Pumbaa, not moving. Timon tried his best to wake Pumbaa up, but failed. Timon, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo began to cry because of Pumbaa.


	12. Chapter 12: Sonic and Amy's Kids

**Chapter 12**

**Sonic and Amy's Kids**

It is now December and Sonic stood there proudly, now wearing a collar and a license. Ever since Sonic saved the babies from Kaa, Odd and Zoey decided to take him in. "All right everybody, watch the birdie," said Odd, going to take a picture. Ringo, now a little older is shaking her rattle in front of Sonic, he smiled at them. Pulling Ringo's red bottom pajamas is a little red dragon with black spikey hair with green streaks and black beady eyes; he's Jake, on of Sonic and Amy's kids. Amy picked him up and put him back with the other children.

One is a female pink hedgehog with a red cross hair clip in her ponytail, golden eyes and wears a black jacket over a white shirt and a red tie, a red pattern skirt, red pattern legwamers, and black shoes; she's Amu. The other is a female pink dragon with black pigtails which has purple highlights and black beady eyes; she's Hailey. And the last one is a female purple hedgehog with short pretty short hair that has long ends on the front and short back, and purple eyes; she's Karin. Zoey used a bird toy to get the kids' attention while Odd is getting ready to take the picture.

"Steady now," said Odd; while Jake ran out of the little bed, but Sonic stopped him, "Hold it," Odd snapped the photo. The bright light flashed and Odd coughed; he opened the window, getting the smoke out of the house.

"I guess I used a little too much," Odd saw someone coming from outside, "Zoey, visitors." Sonic and Amy looked trough the window and saw Timon, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese.

"Why, it's Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Timon," said Zoey, as she saw Pumbaa, wearing a cast on his arm due to the accident.

"And good ol' Pumbaa," said Odd.

Timon, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Pumbaa walked towards the house to visit their friends. "Careful now, it's a little slippery," said Timon, as he slipped on the icy sidewalk.

"Yes, yes," Pumbaa understood. Back inside, Sonic is excited as Odd walked towards the door. Amu, Hailey, and Karin ran to see their uncles, while Ringo crawled. Jake is still pulling Ringo's bottom pajamas.

"Oh no, not you little one," Zoey picked up the baby, "You're going to take a nap."

Odd opened the door, letting them in, "Well, Merry Christmas. Come in, come in. If you just step into the parlor I'll see about the refreshments. Zoey, where did you put the animal biscuits? You know the box, Valarie has sent for Christmas."

"In the kitchen Odd" Zoey replied. The animals relaxed at the living room as Pumbaa watched Amu, Hailey, and Karin playing. Pumbaa smiled, "Aww, no doubt about it. They've got their mother's eyes."

Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese smiled as they petted Amu, Hailey, and Karin's heads.

Amy smiled as Timon, who smiled back, "Yeah…" Timon felt his new jacket being pulled by Jake, "But there's a bit of a father in them too."

Cosmo noticed Sonic's new collar, "Well, and I see finally acquired a new collar."

"Oh, yes. Complete with license," said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, a new collar. Caught the scent the moment it came to the house," said Pumbaa. Jake began pulling the thread of Timon's jacket. Timon is getting annoyed as Amy picked up Jake and put him in the opened box. Pumbaa continued, as Jake got out of the box and joined with his sisters, "'Pumbaa,' I says, 'Pumbaa, somebody's wearing a new collar.' Of course now…my sense of smell is highly developed. Runs in the family you know."

"There'll be no living with him from now on," Cream whispered.

"Chao." Cheese whispered.

"As my grandfather used to say…I don't recollect if I ever mention him before," said Pumbaa.

"No you haven't, Uncle Pumbaa," Amu, Hailey, and Karin said.

"Huh, I haven't?" Pumbaa asked, "Well, uh, as my grandpa used to say…he'd say, uh, uh…he'd say, uh, uh…Pig's eye. You know, I clean forgot what it was he used to say," Pumbaa chuckled. The other chuckled, while the kids began to play and Sonic and Amy cuddled each other.

_**Peace, my children **_

_**Of good will**_

_**Peace, my children**_

_**Peace**_

_**Be still**_


End file.
